Karaoke Night with the Cullens
by kandice-xox
Summary: They had completely lost there minds. This was totally crazy. Totally! How could they allow this to go on for so long. Alice was bouncing all over the room. Karaoke. this was madness. rated T for safe
1. Bella

**AN- Its Me. Writing another story. Hehe. About Twilight. Big surprise.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight, Stephanie does. -sobs-**

Bella's POV

They had completely lost there minds. This was totally crazy. Totally! How could they allow this to go on for so long.

Alice was bouncing around the room setting things up, while Edward and I sat on the couch watching. Jasper had to leave the room with all the energy Alice was radiating. Emmett was getting ready in his room and Esme and Carlisle were hiding in his office from the path of Alice. She was going crazy.

"If everyone doesn't get down in the living room in 3 seconds I will buy you all new wardrobes," Alice screamed in a threatening tone. I shifted uncomfortably in Edward's lap. He pulled me to him tighter. Emmett bounded into the room, looking overjoyed. Rose slowly walked into the room, while Esme and Carlisle _tried_ to run out the front door but were stopped by Alice.

"Now that your all here, I'm going to tell you what we're doing. We're having... KARAOKE NIGHT!!" Alice shouted. Everyone sighed, except... me. I didn't mind karaoke. That much. It wasn't that bad at Jessica's party last month. Probably where Alice got the idea. "And everyone has to do a song. And I mean everyone," she said with a menacing glare. "Now who's first... Bella."

I got up and went to the make shift stage. I picked out a song and glanced at Edward. I looked at Alice who smiled and edged me on to the microphone.

I looked at Edward and opened my mouth to sing my perfect song.

I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out thereAnd all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

_x2_  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

I took my eyes off Edward and looked at the floor and blushed. Then he was there. Holding me in his arms and kissing my hair.

"That," he whispered. "Was perfection."

AN- ohhh, that was sweet. Now who should be next, you tell me. Review goal - 10.

-Kandice


	2. Rose Emmett

Disclaimer- I think you all know that I do not own Twilight. Or these songs.

Rosalie POV

If I could get sick, I think I would from watching Bella and Edward. And karaoke night. I despised it. I could be fun though. I leaned over to Emmett and whispered in his ear the song title. He looked at me with a lopsided grin on his face.

Bella and Edward finally noticed where they were (after Emmett wolf-whistled) and sat down on the love seat. Alice stood back up on the stage and looked over at me in Emmett.

"I think... that Rose and Emmett want to go next. So you guys, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen!" Alice said it all hyper like.

Emmett and I walked onto the 'stage' and we picked up the cd with the song on it. I grabbed Emmetts' hand as we began to sing and dance.

_N:_ Am I throwin you off?  
Nope  
_N:_ Didn''t think so

How you doin'' young lady  
That feelin'' that you givin'' really drives me crazy  
You don''t haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

Looking for a girl that''ll treat you right  
You lookin'' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

_N:_ You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What''s the problem I don''t see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I''m curious about you, you seem so innocent

_N:_ You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I''m tired of running, lets walk for a minute

_Chorus_  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you areI''m all alone  
And it's you that I want

_N:_ Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I''m all yours  
What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

_N:_ Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

_Verse_  
_N:_ Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

_N:_ I''m out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

_N:_ I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I''ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

I want you on my team  
_N:_ So does everybody else.

Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain''t nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go  
_N:_ What kind of girl do you take me for?

_Chorus_  
Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_N:_ Don't get mad, don't be mean

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_N:_ Don't get mad, don't be mean

Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Bring that on  
_N:_ You know what I mean

Girl, I''m a freak you shouldn't say those things

I''m only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

_Chorus_  
Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I''m all alone  
And its you that I want

_N:_ Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need  
_N:_ Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

When we were done, everyone was just looking at us. Bella had her eyes covered. I looked down at myself and saw that Emmett had pulled the zipper of my dress all the way down. Okay, now they know why I hate Karaoke. Ugh.

AN- could be better I know, but Rosalie is .. Well, you know Rosalie. And emmett. Alice coming up soon.


	3. AN

Authors Note: I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated but I've just been hit with an amazing story idea and have been rough dra

Authors Note: I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated but I've just been hit with an amazing story idea and have been rough drafting non-stop. I'll have a new chapter up for both stories really soon. Lots of love to those who review and the faster you review the faster the chapter goes up!!


End file.
